The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Vehicle powertrains typically include a prime mover, such as an internal combustion engine, a transmission and a coupling device that transfers drive torque from the prime mover to the transmission. The transmission multiplies the drive torque by an applied gear ratio to drive the vehicle's drivetrain. Exemplary transmissions include an automatic transmission having fixed gear ratios and a continuously variable transmission (CVT) having infinitely variable gear ratios.
The coupling device often includes a torque converter that provides a fluid coupling between an output shaft of the prime mover and an input shaft of the transmission. As the output shaft accelerates, the input shaft is induced to accelerate through the fluid coupling. Once the input shaft speed is sufficiently near to the output shaft speed, a torque converter clutch (TCC) is engaged to provide a direct drive between the output shaft and the input shaft.
In some instances, an electronic clutch control (ECC) mode switches from Off to On, wherein engagement of the TCC is regulated. More specifically, clutch slip is regulated until the clutch is fully engaged or locked-up. Traditional control strategies implement a plurality of look-up tables, which are time-consuming and costly to regulate. Furthermore, traditional control strategies are not always transparent to the vehicle occupants, decreasing the drivability or drive feel.